A Christmas Story
by Jadedea
Summary: ROBSTAR! One Shot! Christmas Eve in Titans Tower has always been very intrestinga unhappy Raven, a playful Bestboy, a Cyborg to top it all off. But Lets not forget The Towers two lovers and they're very special Christmas Eve Together!


Hey! Merry Christmas I hope to get this done on time so I must hurry! It's just a cute fluffy one-shot with ROBSTAR !

Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is the Teen Titans, cause I don't own them.

**A Christmas Story**

" Hey, hey do you wanna know what the bulb said to the tree?

" No, because you jokes are as lame as you!"

" Hey it's the holiday season, please listen?"

" No, you overloaded the socket your with damn nose hair shaver!"

" Could you both just go and fine circuit breaker?"

" Not until he listens to my joke!"

" I am not listening to you lame ass joke!"

" BOTH OF YOU SHUT-UP! It's dark and I currently can't see anything."

" Sorry…."

" Now _find _it."

" Move man. Okay, okay I'm feeling around, I'm not finding it. Oh! Here it is! Wait…nope mop."

" Dude how do you confuse a box with a mop?"

" Oh I don't wanna here anything from you! You're the reason why we're down here in the first place! Who picks their nose hairs with an electric shaver?"

" What are you trying to say?"

" Oh you know what I'm trying to say-!"

" Ow!"

" What was that for!"

" Because both of you are idiots! Here it is."

A button was pushed and the whole tower once again was filled with light. And somewhere off in the distance a jingle could be heard followed with a chorus of a "Ho, ho ho."

The basements lights flickered and they finally came on revealing three Titans.

" Maybe it was better to leave the electricity off." Raven said commenting on the "Ho, ho, ho." Playing in the background.

Raven pulled her blue cloak around her and her hood over her head and walked past Cyborg and Beastboy. " Now was that so hard?"

She then walked up the stairs and disappeared.

The mechanical man sighed, " Christmas! Let's go man."

The green teen walked next to him rubbing his head, " Well she didn't have to hit us. Cy?"

" Yeah Beastboy?" Cyborg asked.

"…Wanna hear my joke?" Beastboy asked slyly.

Cyborg bore a look of exasperation, " Fine."

Beastboy's face brightened as they started to climb the stairs, " Okay, okay: What did the bulb say to the Christmas tree?"

" I don't know what did it say?" Cyborg answered with fake enthusiasm.

" It said, ' Light this candle!' Get it, candle? Ha!" Beastboy laughed.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow and gave the challenging a weary look, " Sometimes I worry about you."

They then opened the metal door and left the basement.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Easy, go easy. I think we're going too fast." Robin said gently.

" Oh Robin!" Starfire cried.

" I know you getting frustrated, but I think it should be just right." Robin reasoned.

" Can we not just do it now?" Starfire said in hope.

" I want to I just have to look for the right place." Robin answered.

" Please friend Robin, I wish to put the tree down." Starfire said.

" Here's the place, now put it down easily." Robin instructed.

She maneuvered the dark green Christmas tree that she held above her head carefully. And placed it in the dark green tree stand.

" Oh lovely!" Starfire cried. " Even better than last year!"

" Yeah it looks very nice. Good job picking out the tree." Robin congratulated her.

" Friend Robin may I please go and obtain the ornaments?" She asked excited.

" Yeah sure! They're up in the attic." Robin told her and she flew off red hair waving on after her.

Cyborg and Beastboy walked through the door.

" Hey Rob I see you got the tree up." Cyborg commented. " Looks good."

" Yeah, so you finally got those lights back on? Do you know what caused the outage?" Robin asked unraveling some tree lights.

Cyborg shook his head and lied, " Nope, they just went out."

Beastboy smiled and walked over to the couch. He jumped over the side and landed on the soft cushion. He took the control and turned on the T.V.

Cyborg walked over to the tree. " Wow it's big. How did you get it here?"

" Starfire flew it here." Robin said wrapping the lights around the tree.

" So where is now?" Cyborg asked helping him.

" Attic, getting the ornaments." Robin answered.

" So…what did you get her lover boy?" Cyborg asked moving his non-existent eyebrows up and down.

" For one we're just friends I know you know that and second: I'm not going tell you." Robin answered.

Beastboy peeked his head over the purple couch, " Come on Robin! We know you like her!"

" Yeah so what does _Robin _for Christmas?" Asked Cyborg in a fake sexy tone.

" Yeah does Robin want Starfire to come over and sit on his lap and tell him what she wants?" Beastboy said drawing a picture in their minds.

" Too far, too far." Cyborg said erasing it.

" I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU TWO!"

" Oh shit what now?" Cyborg asked trying to get away before---

The common rooms door burst open and Raven stormed in eyes as red as nose of the stuffed animal she carried.

" Oh shit!" yelped Cyborg hiding behind the tree, covering himself with the branches.

" Raven what's wrong?" Robin asked calmly.

She held up a Rudolph the Red nose Reindeer up to his face. " They hid this in my room and it won't shut up!"

" Rudolph the red-nose- reindeer had a very shinny nose, and if you ever saw it you would even say it glows. All of the other reindeer used to laugh and call him names; they wouldn't let poor Rudolph join in any reindeer games. But then one foggy Christmas Eve Santa came say, ' Rudolph with your nose so bright won't you guide my sleigh tonight?' Then all the other reindeer…."

"And then it does this:"

" Don't worry Santa loves you!"

" You can do it if you try!"

" Turn that frown upside down!"

" And every time I'd try to meditate the damn thing would start to play!" Raven yelled. " And they did it!"

Cyborg came out from his hiding spot with one finger raised, " Excuse you, but I didn't do that."

Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow, " Oh yeah?"

" Yes." Cyborg said honestly, " Please don't hurt me."

" Then who--." Her head turned to Beastboy who was on the couch. He was no longer there.

" Oh Beastboy," she said menacingly, " Come out, come out, wherever you are."

She looked around and then in the kitchen saw a cupboard shaking.

" I wonder where he could be?" Raven said sarcastically. The cupboard was then surrounded by a black aurora and it came off its hinges, slamming on the tile floor.

The green Titan fell out of the cupboard and onto the floor. He quickly stood and lowered his head.

" Sorry Raven, please don't be mad I just tried getting you into the holiday spirit." He apologized innocently.

She rolled her eyes and he was hit on the head by the stuffed animal, which continued to sing. She then pulled on her hood and walked out of the room. " Just leave me alone."

" Friends! Let us decorate the tree!" Starfire said coming into the room. " What has happened to friend Raven?" She said looking down the hallway.

" Disturbance of the peace." Answered Cyborg. " Now bring those ornaments over here!"

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

" Night y'all! See ya tomorrow!" Cyborg called out.

" Night! Merry Christmas!" Everyone called out to one another, except Raven of course who had said night and then after about the 15th time of hearing the same goodbyes told everyone just to go to sleep.

Robin awoke and it was still dark. The clock read about 30 minutes after 12:00am. He had awoken because he heard something outside his door. Arming himself with just a pair of sweat pants and a bird rang he opened his door to find the door leading to the roof.

" Who breaks in on Christmas Eve?" Robin said to himself following the intruder.

He carefully opened the door to be met by freezing cold air. He raised the bird rang only to find flowing red hair in front of him.

" Starfire?"

She wore flannel purple bottoms and a purple-layered white tank top. She held her arms together, yet she didn't look cold. She smiled her 40-watt smile and said, " Robin! What are you doing awake?"

" Could ask you the same question." Robin answered.

" I could not sleep for my excitement for tomorrows festivities is to great." Starfire said happily. " I can not wait to give my gifts to all my friends! I would have already given them, but as you told me last year I could not receive or give gifts before the Christmas Day."

Robin nodded, " That's right." Starfire smiled at her accurate remembrance of the rules of Christmas traditions in Titans Tower.

He smiled and walked over to her. He stood next to her and looked out over the Jump City bay. Christmas lights left on by the houses and buildings reflected themselves in the bays dark waters, making the impression that there were in fact to cites one on top of another, and no sky to be found. Both were made radiant by many colorful lights.

" That's some Christmas magic working right there." Robin whispered.

" Yes one can see everything!" Starfire exclaimed happily. " Look, I see you and I!" It was true in the reflections of the bay you could also see the Titans Tower, with it's windows frosted covered by wreaths and lights. And on it's very top stood to silhouettes, in the middle of all the lights that the two cities made.

" Yeah, that's so cool." Robin smiled. Truthfully he wasn't even looking at their reflections, and he hadn't only but a second, took in the unperturbed waters of the bay with its many lights. Instead he looked at the beauty next to him, and the very moment he saw her he knew that he that he would never see anything as beautiful his entire life. She noticed his distraction in the water and turned her head to him.

" Robin what is wrong?" she asked with a worried look on her face.

He looked into her beautiful emerald green pools she had for eyes and only said, " You remember last Christmas?"

She slowly nodded, " Yes it was my first."

He looked from her to the bay, " Remember the first time you saw a Christmas tree? You were so scared because you've never seen it before and it took me a long time to get you and come decorate it."

She blushed, " Yes. I remember it snowed last year. Did I use the right term?"

" Yes, it did snow last year." He said sitting down of the roof's surface. She sat with him and laid back on its surface.

" Robin, how does Santa get around the world all in one night?" she asked.

He laid next to her staring at the stars. They had told her the story of Santa Claus last year, she took fast to believe it, and no matter what anyone said would not change her position on the matter.

He smiled, " Well, I'll tell you a secret if you promise not to tell anyone else."

She nodded and leaned her head on her right arm looking at him.

" Well you know how some places on Earth are day ahead of and while they might be a night, we are in the day?" He asked and she nodded. " Well that's how he does it. You see when the other side of the world is at night he'll fly there and deliver all his presents, and when its barely morning there, he'll fly to our side of the world which is barely going into night."

She nodded listening inattentively and said, " Yes it makes sense."

He started laugh. She looked at him as though he was crazy.

" Robin? Robin?" she asked him worriedly. " Robin what has perturbed you?"

He just kept laughing and said breathlessly, " I don't know. Just the way you said that was funny."

" Do you make fun of me?" She asked hurt.

He shook his head and before he knew it his bare hand was against her face, " No, I'd never make fun of you. I just love those little things about you."

She paused and looked at him as if realizing something, " What?"

He sat up, " I mean…you have characteristics that are cute."

" Oh," she whispered.

There was silence for a few minutes then he asked, " Hey do you want your Christmas gift?"

" But Robin it is not Christmas day," Starfire pointed out.

" Yes it is. It's past twelve that makes it Christmas day." Robin said helping her up from the ground.

They went down to the common room where the Christmas tree stood. It was decorate with many different colors of lights, an array of garland colors, ornaments (some of which had nothing to do with Christmas whatsoever, and of course some naughty ones secretly placed there by Beastboy), and an Angel/Star. It's hard to explain an Angel/ Star to a person who has ever seen one, mostly because such a horrid creature does not exist in this universe. No, only a bunch of teenagers could've created that, along with super glue.

Their first Christmas together, our heroes, found up in a fight about what would go on top of the tree that, rather sadly, ended up with the Glitter Star and The Angel Gabriel, both, broken in half. Fearing that they were going to go to hell the Titans quickly glued the two together creating Angel/Star. Truly, it looked really messed up, but in a good and heartwarming, yet…still in disturbing way.

Robin stepped forward and pointed to a colorful green branch. Starfire went to it and discovered that carefully placed on it was a little golden box with a white sparkly bow.

She floated back to Robin who led her to a window seal with a cushion seat overlooking the bay.

" Oh Robin I love it!" Star exclaimed admiring the box.

Robin flushed, " Um Star—that's the, um, just the box."

Starfire blushed and mouthed "oh". She carefully pulled off the bow and removed the lid.

She gasped, this time not saying anything, and for a moment just stared at it. Silence fell upon the room and not a one of the two breathed. Outside small white flecks, barely visible, started to fall.

" Robin," she said quietly, " Where did you get this?"

" Called in a favor." Robin answered.

" This-this is too much. It's so rare." Starfire said in astonishment.

" Kind-of like you .Do you like it?" Robin asked nervously.

" I'd be a golpback not to! But I cannot accept such an extravagant gift." Starfire said, nut not closing the box.

" Star," Robin whispered gently, " Please take it. I got it for you."

She nodded understanding and lifted it from the box. It was a crystal sounded with what seemed to be pure sliver and meteor rock. In the middle a magnificent blue light emerged.

She turned and handed it to Robin. She then lifted up her radiant red hair and let Robin put it around her neck.

She turned around and looked at her reflection in the glass, " It's beautiful."

" Not as beautiful as you." Robin whispered letting all of his fears go.

She turned to meet his face close to hers, as he had moved closer to see it in the mirror too, she looked deep into his masked eyes.

With her necked crocked into his she raised her hand to his cheek. She ran her fingers slowly across its warm surface. Her fingers lingered at hi slips for a moment but then mover towards his eyes. She then, using only on finger, gently pulled off the mask covering his eyes.

The eyes, which bore back into her soul, were the same magnificent blue that shown from the crystal around her neck. It had long been said that the color of the light emerging from the center of this crystal would belong in eyes of the one that truly loved her.

" Star…" he whispered faintly.

She, still looking into his eyes, leaned into back onto his bare chest him kissing him softly. His arms wrapped snugly around her and he kissed her back. And so they sat for a few minutes, in that way, holding each other while it snowed on the bay, containing the light of two cities.

" I love you." He whispered.

She looked up at him, " I love you too."

" Merry Christmas Starfire."

" Merry Christmas Robin."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Okay that was just meant to be a fluffy one-shot. I know it isn't my best work but I hope you guys liked it!  
**

**I just wanted to say Merry Christmas to all of you, and happy Hanukah (sorry if I spelled it wrong) and Happy anything else you may celebrate. Have a safe holiday season and enjoy being with your loved ones.**

**Merry Christmas,**

**Hailey**


End file.
